


Fallen Angels

by trinitypixi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fire, Minor Character Death, You'll understand later on, house fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitypixi/pseuds/trinitypixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello i'm 12 years old and i'm not very good at writing so feed back it accepted :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i'm 12 years old and i'm not very good at writing so feed back it accepted :)

She was gone.

Just like that.

 

She was here yesterday. Energetic and smiling. Bright red hair flowing in the winter breeze. I remember her smiling with a up of hot chocolate before walking back in to her warm home. I was snowing that night. She told me she was excited for Christmas and seeing her family as she hanged Christmas light on her front lawn. I smiled at her laughing. She was cute. I wanted to be with her but now that will never happen.Midnight had rolled around and i was just about to take a long sleep when suddenly, the smell of smoke started to drift in he air into my nose. I ignored it at first but then it got worse. I then wiped the steam from my bedroom window nose pressed against the glass and looked outside. There it was. Flames enveloped her house in orange and red .A strong scent hung in the air as bright orange sparks drifted across the sky. My eyes went wide in fright and i run outside barefoot. People where screaming and somebody was shouting i called 911. I never noticed the screaming.

 

And now i'm here 10 am in the morning staring at the remains of my neighbors house. Police where asking people question. People thought that it was accident or burglar. Or even suicide but i just thought nothing. But there are only 4 words which keep circling through my mind that the firefighters said when they searched the house.

_There is no body_


End file.
